vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Langley Sohryu
|-|Casual= |-|Plugsuit (02)= |-|Eva Unit-02= Summary Asuka Langley Sohryu (惣流・アスカ・ラングレー, "Sōryū Asuka Rangurē") is a 14 years old fictional character from the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise and one of the female main characters. Asuka is designated as the Second Child ("Second Children" in the original Japanese versions) of the Evangelion Project and pilots the Evangelion Unit-02. Her surname is romanized as Soryu in the English manga and Sohryu in the English version of the TV series, the English version of the anime movie and on Gainax's website. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 7-A Name: Asuka Langley Sohryu, Second Child Origin: Neon Genesis Evangelion Age: 14 (born December 4, 2001 (Sagittarius)) Gender: Female Classification: Human, EVA Pilot Powers and Abilities: |-|Asuka= Piloting |-|Eva Unit-02= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Unit-01 regenerated a broken arm, likely Low-High over time; like an angel, an Evangelion should be able to regenerate from its core alone given enough time), Enhanced Senses, Gamma Ray Photons (with Positron Cannon), Explosives (with grenades), Weapon Mastery, Has a spike launcher in its right shoulder Attack Potency: Human level | Mountain level (Capable of fighting against Angels that can damage it and briefly matching Unit-01 when under Kaworu's control) Speed: Normal Human | Supersonic movement speed with Hypersonic+ combat speed and Relativistic reactions (Reacted to and blocked a perfect replica of the Spear of Longinus. Able to keep pace with Angels, who are capable of dodging Mach 14+ rounds from the Pallet Gun) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class G (Comparable to Unit-01) Striking Strength: Human Class | Mountain Class Durability: Human level | Mountain level physically (Tanked Israfel's self-destructionEpisode:09 - Mind, Matching, Moment 20:55), higher with A.T. Field. Stamina: Average Human | Essentially indefinite when it has its Umbilical Cable connected, has 5 minutes internal battery otherwise. Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters to thousands of kilometers with ranged weapons (The Positron rifle can shoot into low earth orbitEpisode:22 - Staying Human Director's Cut 15:30) Standard Equipment: A Progressive Knife and a Pallet Gun. Intelligence: Gifted. Asuka is considered to be a child prodigy and earned a university degree as a teenagerEpisode:10 - The Magma Diver 05:12. She can quickly plan and formulate battle plans against unknown foes, although weaknesses below often interfere with this. Weaknesses: Asuka is emotionally unstable, arrogant, and short-tempered. | Unit-02 can be easily separated from its Umbilical Cord and only has 5 minutes of internal battery. Feats: Show/Hide General * EVA-02 is covered in approximately 12,000 plates of reinforced armor.The End of Evangelion 25:55 * However, the real purpose of an EVA’s armor is actually to be a limiter to keep the EVAs under control and restrict their power.Episode:24 - The Last Cometh * Like All EVAs, EVA-02 is actually a biological being with flesh and organs.The End of Evangelion 36:05 * WOG EVAs stand approximately 70-80 meters tall. * EVA’s are partially controlled using “Personality Transplant OS”, where a person’s personality is implanted into an organic computer for control.Episode:13 - Angel Infiltration 17:49 * EVAs also have a soul implanted in them through unknown means.Episode:24 - The Last Cometh 17:50 * The personality/soul that EVA-02 is implanted with is very highly implied to be that of Asuka’s mother.The End of Evangelion 24:00 * WOG Synchronization between the pilot and the EVA is what allows the EVA to be controlled and move. Strength * Alongside EVA-01, kicked the Angel Israfel a considerable distance up a mountain.Episode:09 - Mind, Matching, Moment 20:36 * EVA-02 lifted a warship over itself, then threw it.The End of Evangelion 24:20 * Pushed open the EVA docking restraints under its own power.Episode:11 - In the Still Darkness 17:13 * EVA-02 threw a similar sized enemy enemy out of a building, then punched through it and into a separate enemy’s chest.The End of Evangelion 37:30 * Was able to pry apart Gaghiel’s jaws, despite being bitten by them.Episode:08 - Asuka Arrives in Japan 19:47 * EVA-02 was evenly matched in strength against EVA-01.Episode:24 - The Last Cometh 17:30 * EVA-01 RT for scaling. AT Field * AT Fields are the barriers between the minds/souls of living organisms in Evangelion.Episode:24 - The Last Cometh 18:07 All sentient beings possess AT Fields but Angels and Evangelions are capable of manifesting their AT Fields to affect reality, primarily to defend from attacks, neutralize other AT Fields, and on a few occasions using the AT Field itself as a weapon. * Blocked rocket fire and destroyed helicopters using its AT field.The End of Evangelion 26:00 * EVA-02 used its AT field to block a thrown piercing projectile as large as EVA-02. * Along with the other EVAs, EVA-02 halted the angel Sahaqueil’s fall and pushed it up using their AT fields.Episode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 19:20 * Summoned a giant pillar of light, which also sprayed water from the lake EVA-02 is in.The End of Evangelion 24:01 * The soul that creates the AT field prevents enemies from possessing the EVA spiritually when connected to the pilot.Episode:24 - The Last Cometh 17:50 Durability * No sold tank fire and helicopter missiles.The End of Evangelion 15:40 * Was unharmed after being tackled by another EVA.The End of Evangelion 34:35 * Tanked multiple depth charges around itself.The End of Evangelion 22:30 * Tanked a point-blank explosion that leveled a mountain. * No sold being directly hit by two missiles the same size as itself, which then exploded.The End of Evangelion 25:15 * Was unharmed after being thrashed around underwater through buildings by the Angel Gaghiel.Episode:08 - Asuka Arrives in Japan 15:27 * Was able to pry apart Gaghiel’s jaws, despite being bitten by them.Episode:08 - Asuka Arrives in Japan 19:47 * Can continue functioning after having both its arms cut off by. Zeruel, although it is stopped when its head is cut off.Episode:19 - A Man's Battle 12:20 * EVA-02 survived and went berserk despite running out of power, having most of its internal organs ripped out, and being stabbed through the head, although it was killed after being stabbed several more times.The End of Evangelion 36:05 * The LCL fluid in the cockpit is supposed to provide a mind barrier and buffer against enemy telepaths, although this is never effectively seen.Episode:22 - Staying Human 17:38 Mobility/Speed * Repeatedly performed back flips to dodge attacks.Episode:09 - Mind, Matching, Moment 20:17 * Jumped from ship to ship while at sea.Episode:08 - Asuka Arrives in Japan 13:34 * Somehow dodged several missiles in mid-air.The End of Evangelion 25:00 * Easily jumped over power lines.Episode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 18:38 * Reacted to an incoming thrown projectile, then blocked it with the AT field.The End of Evangelion 35:00 * Reacted to and dodged a falling enemy, then parried its attack.The End of Evangelion 34:25 Endurance * EVA Units typically have a power cord connected to the city power grid, which allows them to function indefinitely, but if separated have a 5 minutes internal battery.The End of Evangelion 25:45 * However, like EVA-01. EVA-02 can go berserk even after running out of battery, allowing it to try to continue to fight.The End of Evangelion 36:05 * EVAs can apparently endure for at least 5 billion years, if not interfered with. Equipment Built In/Standard Equipment * Like EVA-01, EVA-02 carries a Progressive Knife in its left shoulder blade.Episode:08 - Asuka Arrives in Japan 14:31 * WOG Progressive Knives emit particles with high frequency vibrations to enhance cutting power.Platinum Release Info Booklet * The knife was capable of being used in magma without being damaged by the heat. * EVA-02’s progressive knife has an extendable, box cutter like blade, so that damaged parts can be ejected and replaced.The End of Evangelion 34:10 * In one swing, the prog knife cut off the arm of an another EVA unit.The End of Evangelion 34:15 * In EVA-02’s right shoulder blade are 7 Needle Gun barrels which can shoot at least 2 volleys of expanding spikes.The End of Evangelion 35:50 Other Equipment/weapons * The Pallet Rifle, an EVA’s standard ranged weapon, blows through the angel Matarael, after its AT field is removed.Episode:11 - In the Still Darkness 20:30 * EVA-02 can also use the Positron Rifle (Prototype 20 with toroidal accelerator).Episode:22 - Staying Human Director's Cut 14:50 * The Positron rifle can shoot into low earth orbit, although its power and accuracy are reduced due to the range. * The positron rifle can quickly fire 7-8 shots, causing massive explosions bigger than buildings.Episode:22 - Staying Human Director's Cut 15:45 * Can be given and dual wield various other weapons like scaled up assault rifles and grenade launchers, which all create building sized explosions.Episode:19 - A Man's Battle 11:37 * Shoulder Blades can be given backup batteries to extend the battery life of EVAs by an unknown degree.Episode:11 - In the Still Darkness 17:40 Intelligence/Personality * At the start of the story, despite being 14 years old, Asuka has graduated from college with a degree in an unknown field, probably a physical science based on the subject matter she’s discussing. * In EVA-02, Asuka grappled with an enemy and broke its neck.The End of Evangelion 34:25 Senses * WOG According to the booklets of the Platinum Edition EVA release, EVA-02’s four eyes have both optical and electromagnetic wave sensors. * Somehow reacted to and punched an incoming missile, despite having another missile in front of its face, obscuring vision.The End of Evangelion 25:15 Key: Asuka | Eva Unit-02 Note: This profile covers Asuka in the original series. Gallery File:Asuka_Proposal_Artwork.png File:Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 - Evangelion Unit-02 All Attacks (English Subs) File:Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen - Evangelion Unit-2 Gamma All Attacks (English Subs) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: References }} Category:Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gainax Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Mecha Category:Pilots Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Evangelions Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7